


Poison Apples

by kissa_kitty0325



Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [12]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissa_kitty0325/pseuds/kissa_kitty0325
Summary: Kissa and Beel settle in for watching a movie and Kissa gets a bit tipsy. Beel calls in reinforcements....This is a long ass fic but I didn't feel like splitting it up...
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Poison Apples

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea as I was tossing Poison Apples at Lucifer in game. Apple Jack anyone? I know this is after Lucifer's birthday by a couple days, but does it count if I've been working on this idea for a good month? I think so...enjoy!  
> Happy Reading!  
> Kissa

Mammon was fit to be tied, irritation flying off him in waves as he sat on the floor next to my bed, staring daggers at Beelzebub who was happily munching away at the pile of stuff he had brought to my room a bit ago. 

"Why are you even here, Beel? Kissa doesn't need you here staring at her while she's trying to do her homework!"

Beel calmly swallowed whatever it was he had been eating, reaching for a bag of chips. 

"I told her I'd be here. I wanted to eat some food with her." Beel popped open the bag in his hand, turning to Mammon. "Don't know why you care. You're here more than I am. You even have a toothbrush in the bathroom don't you?"

"T-that's beside the point! Lucifer told me to keep an eye on her so that's what I'm doing!"

I couldn’t help but to roll my eyes as I continued working on the report I was finishing up for Lucifer. Mammon was being his usual whiny brat self, and I didn’t even have to turn around to know his face was probably dusted with a blush from Beel pointing out the obvious. Mammon was adorable really, just as long as you are able to get past his very obvious character flaws, but it was in part just that that made him so attractive. It’s that whole bad boy vibe really, but he could be sweet when he wanted to. 

I only had a little more to go on the report before I would be able to relax and watch a movie with Beel, and the way it was going, Mammon would be joining us as well. I liked the company, and honestly, since coming to the Devildom, I felt more at ease than I had back in the Human world.

“I’ll be done in a couple minutes guys. Just save a snack for me will ya Beel? I’m getting hungry.”

A second later Mammon’s phone rang out with a chime indicating a message received. The sound was followed almost immediately by a string of profanity from the lips of the 2nd eldest demon.

“God damned, motherfukin' witches! Can’t those bitches leave me alone for one fuckin’ week??” He tapped out a message sending it quickly as he stood up from where he had been lounging next to my bed. “I gotta go, Kissa. If I don’t go see what they want there’s gonna be hell to pay, and I already owe them enough cash. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Without even waiting for me to acknowledge him, Mammon was off. I just shook my head and finished the paragraph I was writing to sum up the report, saving it the second I was done. I stretched my arms above my head, trying to get the kinks out of my back from sitting for the last hour at the desk, and then closed my laptop with a snap. I spun around in the desk chair, a grin across my face as I watched Beel empty another bag of chips.

Beelzebub, like all his brothers, was so handsome it almost hurt to look at him. His bright orange hair contrasted with the purple to lavender gradient in his eyes, but it only made him all the more striking. The Avatar of Gluttony, Beelzebub was nothing like I had expected from a guy who does nothing but eat, but in retrospect it kinda made sense. All Beel seems to do is work out and eat, and anyone who has ever seen or known any serious bodybuilder knows their appetite is insane. As such, not only did Beel eat everything in sight, he was stacked, and I mean Arnold Schwarzenegger stacked. The guy had serious muscle, and in all the right places as to be completely drool-worthy.

“So what movie are we watching?” I stalked over to the bed, climbing up and grabbing a pillow from the head of the bed as Beel crumpled up the empty chip bag and neatly tossed it into the wastebasket.

“I figured we’d watch a human movie… ‘The Fifth Element’ Okay?” Beel grabbed the remote and started up the movie while I made myself comfortable lying on my stomach with a pillow under my chest.

“Hell ya. I love that movie…” I shared a grin with Beel that made my heart beat just a tad faster. The guy is seriously hot, and there are definitely times when I wish my personal sense of morality was a little less rigid. “Any snacks left?”

The movie started as Beel rummaged around for something that I’d be able to eat. Not all Devildom food agrees with the human stomach, but the guys are really good at making sure nothing at the mansion would kill me if I ate it.

“Hmmm…” Beel looked though what he had left, which admittedly wasn’t much. “I got a couple poison apples…”

I paused, raising my eyebrow at Beelzebub in incredulous question, not believing what he said.

“Poison apple? Really?” My tone of voice alone conveyed my doubts, never mind the whole ‘should-I-really-eat-something-with -poison-in-the-name’ idea.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Oh, I don’t know… I like apples, but it’s the ‘poison’ part I’m a bit unsure of.” the sarcasm in my voice was thick enough to cut with a knife.

“They are pretty tasty, and won’t hurt you.” Beel paused thinking a bit. “I think.” He shrugged handing me the purple and green mottled fruit. “I know they are Lucifer’s favorite.”

I took the apple from him, looking at it curiously before bringing the fruit to my nose and inhaling the scent. It smelled like apple…mostly. There was a fragrance, slightly sweet and tangy, but it was familiar. I couldn’t quite place it, but it smelled good enough for me to try it. I looked at the apple then back at Beel who had now started munching on a bag of fried spider legs, his attention completely absorbed in the movie and his current snack. 

_So my choice is between poison apple or spider legs??_

I controlled the urge to gag as I thought of the idea of me eating anything remotely resembling a spider. Strangely enough, watching Beel eat them didn’t bother me. It was just the idea of me eating them that didn’t quite sit right. Apple it is then. 

_Eh…nothing ventured, nothing gained…._

With that thought, I took an infinitesimal bite of the poison apple. It was juicer than I expected, and I put my hand up to my mouth in wonder as the flavor burst in my mouth. My noise of surprise caught Beel’s attention, and he looked over at me in concern.

“You okay?”

I swallowed the bite I had taken, and looked from the garishly colored fruit to meet Beel’s questioning gaze, my lips curving into a delighted smile.

“It’s Apple Jack!”

I couldn’t believe it. It tasted just like a popular brand of bourbon made from apples, complete with the alcohol burn.

_Oh yeah. Alcohol is a poison…_

For a second I felt like an idiot not remembering that one little tidbit of information. It was almost funny that they were Lucifer’s favorite, but I kind of doubted that alcohol from the human world had much of an effect on demons. My doubts alleviated, I tore into the apple with gusto. Beel smiled at me, going back to his own snack as he lie down on the bed next to me. I finished the fruit in no time flat, relaxing into the movie as I tossed the core into the trash.

I felt the heat flush over my face not long after, as if I had taken a shot of liquor on an empty stomach. Probably not far from the truth.

It felt good. As a rule I didn’t usually drink, knowing my family history, I didn’t ever want to turn to alcohol as a crutch. Add in that I can’t hold my liquor? Yeah, I don’t like being sick the next morning, but I wasn’t to that point. Not yet at least, so why not live a little? My low tolerance for alcohol made it so that I would be throwing up long before I ever passed out or blacked out, but my natural affectionate nature always came to the forefront. 

I tended to always make sure I had a ‘keeper’ whenever I went out to bars drinking, as left unchecked, I’d be going home with whatever good-looking guy caught my fancy that evening. It bothered me that I lost control so easily, so I didn’t give in very often, but if I really needed to get laid? Yup, all bets were off, and I usually brought a girlfriend along who would at least tell me, “No hon, not that one….you wanna go home with THAT one…”, and clear up the beer goggles for me. Right now, as sexually frustrated as I was, living in a mansion in Hell with six fallen angels turned demon? I knew it was a very, very bad idea and couldn’t find it in me to care.

I cuddled up next to Beel, my chest pressed against his arm as I reached in front of him to grab the second poison apple. It was then that he turned to face me, his eyes holding a question, most likely wondering what it was I was doing, as he chewed whatever it was he was eating.

He froze, his beautiful dark lavender eyes going wide for just a second as he realized how close I was to him. It would be nothing to lean forward, just a bit, and I could press my lips to his. My breath stilled in my chest, my mind slightly clouded with the fuzziness of near inebriation, as my blue eyes went straight to Beel’s lips. I watched him swallow, a blush slowly creeping across his face, and I couldn’t help the grin that seeped over my lips as I took the poison apple in hand.

“Uh…you alright?” His voice was low and husky, and it did amazing things to my body, lighting a fire I didn’t think I had for the well-built demon.

“Mmm Hmm…” I pulled the apple back to me, shifting so I wasn’t pressing myself against Beelzebub, but I was still quite close. “I’m just still….hungry…” The tone of voice I used held a wealth of information, sounding husky and breathless even to my own ears, completely alluding to a hunger other than for food.

Beel released the tension he was holding, relaxing slightly and nodding at my words. As the Avatar of Gluttony, it only made sense that he would understand the idea of unresolved hunger, but like all the brothers, well, with the exception of Asmodeus, he seemed to be completely clueless as to my implications. The frustration alone was killing me, never mind the effect on my self-esteem.

_Fuck it…I’m getting drunk._

I bit into the apple almost savagely and chewed, taking my frustration out on the poor fruit and letting the thick sharp flavor flow over my tongue like brandy. The second apple went down just as quick as the first, and I tossed the core towards the wastebasket, breaking out into giggles when it bounced off the rim. 

_Damn. These apples hit quick._

“Whoops….that…that wasn’t what I wanted….” I scooted to sit up, my head swimming with a pleasant high, and stood up a bit unstable on my feet and I stumbled as I picked up the apple core and dropped it into the trash. My unsteadiness was too obvious to dismiss, and Beel was faster than I expected, as he got off the bed in a flash, standing to steady me.

“Kissa! Are you alright? What’s wrong with you?” 

Beel looked down at me, concern etched across his face, and I couldn’t help briefly relishing the feel of being held in his strong muscular arms, giving in to the impulse to run my hands over his forearms. I let out a sigh of disappointment as he released me, no longer caging me in his arms but steadying me with his large hands at my waist, his multi-hued purple eyes running over me as he did.

“I’m just peachy….need a bathroom break.” The movie still running on in the background, I proudly walked to the bathroom, weaving only slightly, and wondering exactly how much I can get away with when I come back out.

\---------------------

Beelzebub watched as Kissa headed to the bathroom, her steps not quite steady, as if she was walking on the rolling deck of a boat on the water. It was almost as if she was drunk, but she hadn’t had anything to drink.

_She was fine a little bit ago…_

Beel sat down on the edge of her bed, taking out his D.D.D. as he did so, knowing he really needed to call someone for help. He was not qualified to take care of humans if they were sick, not to mention there was something a bit off about the whole situation, something that made the predator in him sit up and take notice. When he put his arms around her, he felt it, that stirring of hunger, but not for food. That alone made Beel nervous, not knowing exactly what was going on, and she was so much smaller than he was. He had to call someone but who?

Considering her state, and -his- natural reaction to it, who should he contact? Beel wished once more that Belphie was here. His brother would definitely know what to do, but he was in the human world with the exchange program. He stared down at the device in his hand, his other running through his orange-red locks in agitation. Not Asmo. He can barely control himself at the best of times, and Satan, while responsible, would probably use her venerability to amuse himself. Levi was gaming and would throw a fit if he was disturbed, and Mammon was catering to the witches who summoned him. That only left one demon, Lucifer.

Beel pulled up the contact in his D.D.D, hesitating as he started up the chat. Lucifer was not going to be happy about this. The sound of the toilet flushing made up his mind, as he realized Kissa would be back out of the bathroom in a second, and instinctually he knew it would be a bad idea to be alone with her. What if he hurt her? Humans are fragile creatures after all, not to mention the addition of their Pact. While he didn’t think she would allow him to get violent, he really didn’t want to take that chance. With that, he decided that a lecture from Lucifer was better than his ultimate demise should something happen to the exchange student.

Beelzeburger: Lucifer. Something is wrong with Kissa. She’s acting strange.

Lucifer: Strange? Strange how?

Beelzeburger: She’s having trouble walking and I think she might be sick.

The door to the bathroom opened and Beel looked up from the device, his eyes going wide as he took stock of the woman in the doorway. She stood framed in the light of the room behind her, her shoulder length honey blonde hair cascading about her head in waves, the light outlining a perfect hourglass figure. Kissa had changed into her preferred sleep attire, a long short sleeved t shirt and a pair of soft shorts, the outfit a very common one to see her wear while he and his brothers were over playing games or watching movies in the evenings. 

It was the look on her face, the half smile that pulled her generous lips up at the corners, the almost savage look in her eyes as she looked over at Beel. That smile. It hit him hard, and for some reason, he felt as if one of his brothers just kicked him in the stomach. He swallowed, a thread of self-preservation pulling his attention away from Kissa and making him hammer out a response to Lucifer almost before he thought about it, barely looking at the message from the Eldest demon.

Lucifer: Where are you? Where’s Mammon?

Beelzeburger: Her room! Lucifer, hurry!

“Now, now…you need to be paying attention to me, hmm?” 

Kissa’s voice was a sultry purr, and he looked up at her stunned as she tugged his D.D.D. from his nerveless fingers without a single care, flipping the device behind her with a flick of her wrist so that it landed on the bed behind her. He hadn’t even realized she had gotten so close to him in such a short span of time. Beel swallowed, his eyes pinned to her lips, he backed away from her as she crawled towards him on the bed, her body rolling in sensual movements he would have never expected from the studious and ofttimes brusque exchange student. 

The thought of Kissa as more, as a female instead of just another student, suddenly struck Beel like a lightening bolt, sending a shock of awareness through the sixth brother. He could feel how close she was, her breath hitting his face in tight little puffs, see the plump lusciousness of her lips, the sweet scent of her skin suddenly intoxicating. His mind flashed to his lips gently against hers as he sealed the pact, feeling a flare of heat roll through his body, making his breath hitch. It was the stirring of a hunger of a different sort, one he hadn’t felt in centuries, that had the gluttonous demon in a state of near panic. 

Beel couldn’t help the near whimper when he had to stop, his escape blocked by the bed’s headboard at the base of the room tree. His eyes were glued to Kissa’s as she moved ever closer, stopping only when she got to the point to straddle his hips. Confusion swirled though his mind, warring with the pleasurable sensation of Kissa’s hands roaming across the broad expanse of his chest as a little sigh puffed out from between her lips.

“You really are incredibly attractive, Beel, did you know that?” 

Her voice was a mesmerizing purr of sound, whispering of sensual pleasure, excitement and lust, things almost forgotten by the Avatar of Gluttony. Beelzebub shook his head slowly in the negative, as if moving too fast would either scare her away or move her closer to him, and for the life of him he was torn between which he’d rather see happen.

The decision was made up for him a second later as Kissa’s bedroom door flew open, and Lucifer finally arrived.

\----------------------

Lucifer sat at his desk in his study, trying once more to finish reading the report from Barbados concerning Lord Diavolo's newest ‘great idea’. It was only after trying to read the same paragraph again for the fourth time that he heaved a sigh and set the paper back on his desk, his hand going up to his temple in an attempt to massage away the headache that was slowly starting to eat away at him.

Lucifer leaned back in his seat, cracking his neck as he did so before staring back down at the offending report, a frown etched across his handsome face. Diavolo had gotten it into his head that the student council and the exchange students from both realms should have a ‘retreat’ at his castle. Apparently, the Prince of Demons had gotten it into his head after the debacle last week when Lucifer lost his temper and almost attacked his brother Beelzebub and the Angel, Luke, in the catacombs below the Hall of Lamentation. Kissa had stepped in front of the two, attempting to protect them from his wrath, and had Diavolo not arrived when he did, he might actually have killed the human, her bravery not withstanding.

Lucifer was well aware that the whole retreat idea was most likely his fault, coming to fruition on the idea of the human world ‘spring break’ and the Prince’s thought that a few days in close quarters with the humans and Angels might ease the strained relations after the incident. The whole situation didn’t sit well with Lucifer after the fact, and he still felt guilty about losing his temper with the fiery little human woman. He had already apologized, but his wandering mind kept going back to the beautiful blonde, distracting him from his work.

How in the Devildom could one small human female end up such an enigma? Lucifer thought back to the conversation they had, analyzing her confusing reaction, and not for the first time since then.

Lucifer had told Kissa the morning after the incident at breakfast to meet him in the music room before class, wanting time alone to speak with the human. The looks that passed between the girl and the three of his brothers she now had pacts with, did not go unnoticed by him, her nervousness apparent in her demeanor. It was irritating to say the least, and the frown that graced his face didn’t disappear when the pretty blonde arrived alone in the music room.

“I assume you know why I have called you here this morning. I wished to speak with you regarding what had happened last night.” Lucifer paused for just a moment, gathering himself and watching the lack of reaction from the human exchange student, his frown deepening just slightly. “I lost control of my anger last night, and attacking you was inexcusable. I apologize.”

Kissa’s blue eyes widened just slightly as if she hadn’t expected him to say anything, let alone apologize for his actions. Her expression smoothed as he continued.

“That being said, there is one thing I want to make absolutely clear…” Lucifer’s crimson black eyes stared into the ocean blue ones of the human exchange student in front of him. “As long as they consent, I have no problem with you making Pacts with my brothers.” 

Lucifer’s face was stern, his body rigid with tension as he kept himself in check. It wouldn’t do to lose his composure when he was trying…TRYING….to…sort of…apologize. Not that his Pride would let him do so openly, but he would make the attempt, meager as it was.

“However, you have a nasty habit of your curiosity getting the better of you. I want you to stop sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.” Lucifer started pacing the floor as he spoke, the stream of consciousness spewing from his mouth as he went into ‘lecture mode’. Kissa’s eyes followed him, her face slightly curious but placid, and Lucifer found himself speaking just to distract him from her eyes following his form as he paced.

“I warned you not to climb the stairs to the attic, and yet **you did exactly that**. I am the only demon allowed to go up there, and the spell I cast ensures that. It does only work on Demons, humans and Angels are still able to pass…unfortunately.”

Lucifer stopped in his tracks, as if suddenly realizing exactly what he had said. He turned to her, finding her attention hadn’t wavered in the least, and he finished his thought as he resumed his pacing.

“As you’ve found, there’s nothing at all at the top of those stairs.”

Lucifer’s back was to the blonde human or he would have been quite unable to miss the look of surprise that passed over her face before she was able to gloss it over with stoicism.

“Now if you behave yourself, you’ll complete your year here in the exchange program at which point we will return you to the human world.” Lucifer stopped in front of her, crossing his arms in front of him as he did. “I imagine that last night served as a bit of a learning experience for you. Still, the fact remains that I put you through a scary experience.” Most of his agitation had been alleviated by his incessant pacing, and his tone reflected his return to calm.

“In the near future, I’d like to treat you to a meal out somewhere to make it up to you. That was all I had to say. You can go.”

Lucifer watched as Kissa collected herself, going from still as a statue back to a breathing human, cocking her head to the side as she absorbed his words before finally speaking.

“You know Lucifer, I’m usually one to leave well enough alone when it’s none of my affair. My Pacts with your brothers? Well, that kinda makes their happiness my business, doesn’t it? So don’t tell me I’m putting my nose where it doesn’t belong. But apology accepted.” 

Her voice held no venom or malice that he could detect, but her words surprised him. He had expected her cowed, so he didn’t respond as she went to step past him, stopping when she was even with him, her arm and shoulder pressed against him. Lucifer was so stunned, he didn’t react to her nearness, frozen in place as she spoke once more.

“Don’t worry, Lucifer. No matter if I make Pacts with your brothers or not, you’ll still be my favorite.”

Kissa didn’t even wait to get a response, leaving the room before he had time to even engage his brain to turn around.

_Her FAVORITE? Really?_

The whole notion was entirely inconceivable to the Avatar of Pride. There was no way that she would mean what she had said. Her Favorite? He could have killed her… No. She knew he would have to think about what she had said, knew he would turn over her words in his mind again and again. This was her way of torturing him, punishing him for his attack, and there was no way he would see it differently.

Lucifer was pulled from his musing as he received a ding from his D.D.D. The message he saw made him sit up and take notice when he swiped open the device.

Beelzeburger: Lucifer. Something is wrong with Kissa. She’s acting strange.

Lucifer’s fingers flew, typing a response and sending it away.

Lucifer: Strange? Strange how?

Beelzeburger: She’s having trouble walking and I think she might be sick.

Concern bubbled up within the Eldest brother and he tamped it down quickly, irritation settling in as he typed his next demand.

Lucifer: Where are you? Where’s Mammon?

No sooner had he sent his message as the next came tumbling back to him.

Beelzeburger: Her room! Lucifer, hurry!

Lucifer wouldn’t have moved faster if the hounds of Hell were behind him.

\-----------------------------

Everything happened so fast it was as if it was simultaneous. My bedroom door opened and I turned my head, a little irritated at the interruption, wondering who was barging into my room. The second my attention shifted, Beelzebub moved fast enough to make my head spin, as one second I was almost straddling his hips and in the next, he was standing next to the bed his face beet red as he attempted to gather himself.

"Anyone care to explain what is going on here?"

Lucifer's voice slid though my mind like velvet, and I barely suppressed the delicious shudder that ran down my spine.

_Well, I know why Beel moved…._

My inebriated brain didn't try to explain the arrival of the Eldest brother, but damn I was happy to see him, his sudden appearance making up for Beel's absence. It’s not that I was any less attracted to Beel, not in the slightest. ‘Beefcake’ is one of my favorites after all, but while Beel is dessert, Lucifer is the full seven course meal including wine parings.

Lucifer stood just inside my doorway, his imposing self almost as tall as Beel, and for some reason, he was still wearing his RAD uniform. This late at night meant he was most likely still working, and part of his irritation came from being disturbed although I couldn’t figure out why he was here.

"Hi, Lucifer!" I sounded too cheery, even for me, giggling as his eyebrows few up in response. "Did you come to watch movies, too?" I attempted to unfold myself from the bed, stumbling as I did. Luckily Beel was there to steady me before I did a face plant into the carpet. "Damn that stuff is strong...need to re-remember that. " I looked up again, happy to have Beel's big hands wrapped around my waist, however briefly. "Thanks, Beel."

"Don't mention it." His voice had dropped down an octave, the volume just under a speaking voice as he released me after making sure I was at least no longer in danger of falling flat on my face.

"Kissa… Are you drunk?" Lucifer’s eyebrows were still up into his hairline, his deep red eyes peering over at me as he stepped further into the room and to where I was trying to stand upright. 

"Oh yeah. Most definitely. " I resisted the urge to giggle. Yay me. The night was looking up.

"Drunk? When were you drinking?" If anything, Beel looked even more confused than he had been already, which was quite a feat given the circumstances. 

“I wasn’t! That’s the best part!” I sat back down on my bed as Lucifer came up to stand next to Beel, both men looking down on me and damn if I didn’t want to climb the two of them like a spider monkey.  
Beelzebub looked at his brother, putting his hands out in slight supplication at the dark look from Lucifer.

“I’m serious, Lucifer. She didn’t have anything to drink but water. She ate a couple Poison Apples, that’s all…”

“BINGO!” I raised my hand into the air, fist clenched. “Those things are amazing! I now know why you like them so much, Lucifer…” I let my arm fall to my side once more as I flopped back on my bed, a sharp sigh from Lucifer punching through my fuzzy inebriation.

“You can leave, Beel. I’ve got things here.” At his words I sat back up, my eyes narrowing slightly as I looked over at the now retreating form of the Avatar of Gluttony.

“Aww….you called for reinforcements??” Beel didn’t answer me, his face coloring again as he ducked away from my frown. I raised one eyebrow at him, pouting just slightly. “Dirty pool, old man. Dirty pool…” I brightened instantly though considering that even if he called reinforcements, he called Lucifer, and I couldn’t for the life of me condemn him for that. “Don’t worry, Beel. You’re forgiven. Have a good night.” With that, Beel nodded that he had heard me and practically ran out of my room, making me sigh almost as hard as Lucifer did.

I watched the door close behind the Avatar of Gluttony, slightly dissatisfied with the way things were turning out. Here I was, getting all geared up for a nice night of debauchery, and my target decides to run off. 

“Damn. Only Beel would cock-block himself…” 

My attention went from the closed door to Lucifer standing over me, a slight blush across his face that went away almost as fast as I recognized it making me realize that I had said my observation out loud. Lucifer huffed, motioning for me to lie down on my bed. 

“You going to join me?” My voice held a wealth of information, my tone almost as silky smooth and honey sweet as Lucifer himself.

“Hardly.” Lucifer scoffed at the notion and I couldn’t say that I was surprised at it. “You are in no shape to entertain anyone this evening.” I had to tease the Eldest demon, however.

“So you think.” I grinned as he pulled the covers from under me and over my now prone body tucking me into bed. “Still…” I sent a gaze briefly toward my now closed bedroom door with a heavy sigh. “I’m going to have to apologize to Beel in the morning aren’t I?”

Lucifer was his polished best, his uniform still pristine after a full day at RAD, and he looked far too good for my sanity at the moment, my drunk mind wanting to wrap myself around the ex-Angel and never let go. Never mind that just a few days ago he tried to kill me…

_And I thought I was fucked up before…_

“It’s not as if you are going to remember any of this in the morning anyway.” 

I wasn’t sure if Lucifer was trying to reassure me or just stating what he saw as obvious, but either way I had to correct him on that account.

“Yeah, that’s one of the problems with being me…” I was getting sleepy now, the adrenaline high now fading now that my body realized it wasn’t going to be having any fun tonight either. “I am drunk yes, but not that drunk. It takes a hell of a lot of alcohol for me to forget what happened the night before.” I smothered a yawn with the back of my hand as Lucifer pulled up my desk chair and sat next to me. I tapped my finger to my temple, turning my head towards Lucifer as I did so. “This brain of mine likes to remember things. Even things I’d rather forget…”

If Lucifer thought I was being cryptic, he didn’t mention it, instead just giving a slight hum that I interpreted as disbelieving, making me open my eyes wide to stare at him with a small grin.

“You don’t believe me do you?” 

I turned to my side, leaning up on one elbow facing the Eldest fallen Angel. I’m not sure if it was just him, or the fact that I identified myself with the sin of Pride that made me feel so close to Lucifer. Hell, the tattoo I had on my left shoulder blade attested to that little fact. I had three tattoos, the smallest of which was placed on my back exactly where my heart would be if you shoved a blade straight through from my chest. Small was a misnomer though, as it was still a good 3 inches in diameter, a single black and white symbol of Pride, the first deadly sin.

“Not in the least.”

I couldn’t help the combative challenging stare I gave to Lucifer then, daring him to try to call what he saw as my bluff.

“Fine. Say or do something that you don’t think I’ll remember then…”

Lucifer crossed one leg over the other as he sat next to me, his black red eyes staring at mine as he clasped his hands over his knee. He was a picture of calm elegance and I wished more than anything to be able to ruffle him, muss up that perfect picture of him in my head. It wasn’t going to happen, not anytime soon at least, and it was with a heavy heart that I realized, quite suddenly that I really did Love Lucifer.

It wasn’t just his looks, although that alone was enough to make the most hardened harpy smile in delight. No. It was his dedication to Diavolo, his obvious love for his brothers, and his strength in conviction as well.

_Well, Fuck…_

Lucifer, oblivious to my current crisis of emotion, was still contemplating my challenge to him. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him, his hand brought up to his mouth in thought, his finger tapping lightly across his lips. I wanted nothing more than to pull him down to me and smother his lips with mine. In no time at all, Lucifer came to a decision, a teasing smirk playing across his lips.

“I know of something.” He paused, and I almost held my breath in anticipation. “I would like you to make a dessert for me sometime, made with Poison Apples.”

_Easy peasy…_

“Done.” I yawned, pleased as anything to be able to do something so simple that would make Lucifer happy. “When do you want it?”

The grin that flew over his face was spellbinding, and I almost found myself unable to breathe.

“Well then, you should just surprise me. It’s not as if I expect you to remember this conversation to begin with..” Lucifer stood up as I yawned once more. “I’ll let you get some rest.”

I couldn’t help the pout that once more came across my lips.

“You’re not staying?”

Lucifer stopped moving, frozen as my words hit him.

“Did you need me to stay?”

“No, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want you to.”

I couldn’t categorize the look I got from Lucifer then, the alcohol sloshing through my head making thought difficult, although not impossible. Lucifer was hard to read at the best of times, so right now? Yeah, not happening.

“Get some sleep, Kissa. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

With that, I closed my eyes, hearing the soft sound of my bedroom door closing behind the wake of the Morning Star as I surrendered to Oblivion.


End file.
